A Song For You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah bentakan dan rasa lelah, Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Park Chanyeol./"Baekhyun, apa kau tidak salah menyukai seseorang?"/"Kau tahu namaku?"/"Tentu saja aku tahu"/ - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol – FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt B.7 :** _ **If you want something you never had, you have to do something you've never done**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **A Song For You** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Hurt** **/** **Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Hei!"

Aku yang tengah fokus di kejutkan dengan suara seseorang "saya?"

"Iya! Tanganmu kurang lurus!"

Aku melirik tanganku sendiri yang tegang karena terlalu lama memberi hormat "Seperti ini?"

Pria itu mendesis kesal. Aku gantian melirik ke bawah. Bagaimana caranya bisa lurus kalau tanganku saja sudah lelah?

"Begini dek" Tiba-tiba Kai, kakak kelasku yang sekaligus menjadi pembantu latihan hari ini membetulkan posisi tanganku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Aku kembali menatap ke depan. Nampak pria itu tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah kelelahan. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena aku sendiri juga lelah. Tapi tetap saja dialah yang lebih lelah karena harus mengajar bukannya diajar. Tanggung jawabnya lebih besar.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan tangan kiri. Aku beralih menatap langit di atas gedung yang tak jauh di depanku sambil memikirkan hal yang bermacam-macam. Dari pelajaran yang aku tinggalkan saat ini sampai memikirkan idolaku yang dianya sendiri tidak tahu siapa aku dan sedang apa aku sekarang. Memang aneh pria sepertiku mempunyai kebiasaan berheboh ria seperti seorang fangirl, sampai-sampai aku di cap yang aneh aneh oleh teman pria sudahlah.. itu semua tidaklah aneh bagiku, yang aneh adalah ketika pelajaran ini telah usai.

 **.**

 **.**

Jari itu tidak berhenti untuk mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan tembok di depannya, sesekali bibir tipis itu tergigit sangking gugup dan terpesonanya, dan tubuh itu sampai sekarang masih bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tebal berwarna kuning pucat itu.

"Park Chanyeol, Bagaimana hasil seleksinya?"

Pria yang di panggil Park Chanyeol itu menggeleng dengan senyum pahit "Gagal. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi" ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Chanyeol menatap satu per satu teman-temannya lalu tertawa keras di ikuti yang lainnya.

Pria manis itu tersenyum tak kala melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa. Mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang layaknya burung gagak yang sedang meronta-ronta meminta soal lebih membuat dia tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum melampiaskan kebahagiaannya. Pria manis yang saat ini tengah memeluk setegah dari tembok itu tiba-tba dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan dari seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Hya!" Baekhyun sontak berbalik. Wajahnya yang tegang berubah melemah tak kala melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria bermata bulat seperti bola pingpong saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Do Kyungsoo jangan keras keras" bisik Baekhyun "Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah memanggil sahabatku sendiri?"

"Iya tapi jangan disini, aku-"

Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang mode cemberut langsung berubah rileks setelah baru mengingat jika Baekhyun sedang mengintip. Spontan Kyungsoo membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya dan mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"O iya ya, aku lupa. Putri yang cantik sedang mengintip pangerannya"

"Putri apanya! Do Kyungsoo jangan menggodaku ya"

"Putri yang cantik sedang malu~" Kyungsoo terus menggoda Baekhyun dengan sebutan putri. Baekhyun tidak terima dengan sebutan itu, terkesan lemah. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun bisa di bilang seperti putir. Bahkan bisa menyaingi putri yang ada di dunia ini. Baekhyun di buat salah tingkah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang melengking. Sontak semuanya berhenti dan memandang Baekhyun aneh. Baekhyun langsung menatap sekitarnya dengan mata membulat lalu cengir tidak jelas. Tak lama keadaan kembali seperti semula dan itu melegakan bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Kau ini"

Sekarang Kyungsoo yang gantian cengir "Hehe. Maaf maaf"

"Aku sampai lupa" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk jidatnya. Nampaknya dia baru ingat apa tujuannya hingga bisa datang ke sini "Baek, ulangan matematika di tunda"

"Apa kau bilang? Di tunda?"

"Iya. Wang Laoshi tidak masuk hari ini. Kim Saem bilang kalau beliau sedang ada keperluan mendadak di luar kota"

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar. Nampaknya keberuntungan sedang menghampiri dirinya. Tentu saja Baekhyun senang, siapa yang tidak senang jika ulangan di tunda? Dan kebetulan sekali Baekhyun belum belajar matematika dari semalam. Dia sibuk memikirkan pria yang saat ini sudah tidak ada di tempatnya duduk tadi.

Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut mendapati kursi panjang itu kosong "Loh, kemana Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Dia sudah pergi dari tadi. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Kau sih, makanya jangan ajak aku bicara. Kan dia jadi pergi" Baekhyun mengerut sebal lalu pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Melihat Baekhyun yang manja membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus mengikuti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan pergi mengikuti Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas XI-2 saat ini sangatlah ramai. Bagaimana tidak ramai, Laoshi mereka yang tercinta sedang tidak masuk hari ini dan otomatis ulangan matematika di tunda. Sungguh anugerah yang tidak akan di tolak.

Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah termenung dengan kepala menyender ke jendela kembali di kejutkan dengan siluet Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Matanya langsung berbinar dan bersamaan dengan itu otaknya menemukan ide yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Psst psst! Kyung" Bisik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya "Hm?"

"Ayo keluar"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Ayo" Baekhyun meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menarik pria manis bermata bulat itu keluar kelas, lebih tepatnya menuju lapangan basket. Mereka sampai dan langsung duduk di salah satu bangku panjang dengan meja yang ada di sana.

Baekhyun masih memamerkan tatapan dan senyumannya yang berbinar. Kyungsoo memaklumi sikap Baekhyun yang layaknya anak kecil itu, mau bagaimana lagi. Cinta bisa membuat sikap orang menjadi berbeda dari biasanya.

Nampak Chanyeol di sana tengah mendribble bola dengan lincahnya. Dia berlari dan meloncat memasukkan bola ke ring. Saat itu juga riuh suara para gadis terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Baekhyun juga tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa kagumnya dengan terus melemparkan senyum manis kepada Chanyeol. Ya.. meskipun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Baekhyun. apa kau tidak salah menyukai seseorang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi" Kyungsoo memalingkan muka. Baekhyun tidak sempat memperhatikan Kyungsoo karena pertandingan basket sudah di mulai dan saat inilah yang Baekhyun tunggu.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung Baekhyun sesekali berteriak senang ataupun berseru "shoot!" layaknya mantra. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Kyungsoo tertidur di sampingnya. Menemani Baekhyun membuatnya sangat bosan dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada dia mati kebosanan, pikir Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum dia tertidur.

Kalut dengan perasaannya saat ini tanpa Baekhyun sadari juga seseorang tengah menaruh beberapa botol air mineral dan handuk di depan Baekhyun. Merasakan hal yang aneh Baekhyun membuyarkan fokusnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hei, kenapa dengan botol-botol ini?"

"Ah iya. Aku titip dulu ya, perutku sudah tidak mau kompromi lagi" Ujarnya cepat dengan wajah tersiksa. Seketika pria itu lari terbirit-birit sambil menutupi pantatnya.

"Hei Jongdae! Aish dasar. Kebiasaan makan bebek sambal pedas sih" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. Tinggalkan Jongdae, Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan pertandingan yang Baekhyun baru sadari Chanyeol menang set pertama.

Masuk jam istirahat. Semua pemain berlari ke tempat di mana di sana ada air dan handuk. Baekhyun terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa botol minuman dan handuk di depannya ini untuk anak basket. Gawat! Bagaimana jika Chanyeol datang ke tempatnya? Baekhyun bisa berhenti bernafas sejenak. Eh tapi bukannya Baekhyun harus senang? Ah tapi sudahlah, Baekhyun belum tahu Chanyeol akan pergi ke mana dan Baekhyun sudah main-main dengan pikirannya.

Chanyeol masih setia di tengah lapangan, memandangi ring basket yang tinggi di hadapannya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, membuatnya terlihat rumit. Beberapa saat berdiri di sana, akhirnya Chanyeol pergi dan mencari tempat berteduh. Dan di saat melihat bangku yang di duduki Baekhyun Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera berlari ke arahnya.

Deg! Baekhyun serasa terkena panah cupid. Melihat Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya membuat dirinya menjadi panas dingin. Panas karena Chanyeol dan dingin juga karena Chanyeol.

' _Omo! Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa mati duduk, apalagi dia tersenyum dan..'_

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Saat ini orang yang di sukainya tengah duduk bersamanya. Yang biasanya Baekhyun harus mengintip dengan susah payah sekarang dengan mudahnya dia bisa 'bersanding' dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini Jongdae yang antar kan?"

"Hah? Oh iya" Baekhyun tergagap saat mengucapkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu meminum air yang ada. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya tak kala melihat jakun Chanyeol yang ikutan bergerak seiring air itu masuk melewati kerongkongan Chanyeol. Matanya yang terpejam seksi membuat Baekhyun jadi gila sesaat.

"Kau sangat tampan Park Chanyeol.." Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria di sampingnya, menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sendu dengan seringaian manis.

"He-hei"

Baekhyun seperti terhipnosis. Dia mengucapkannya tanpa sadar dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit merinding. Baekhyun terpejam dengan senyum dan tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan badannya terasa hangat. Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, nampak ada kotak p3k, kursi lipat, kamar mandi uks, dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di meja dokter sambil menatapnya tajam. Eh, Chanyeol?!

Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan diri. Seketika kepalanya terasa seperti di tusuk karena langsung saja duduk tanpa memperhatikan posisi tidurnya. Chanyeol beranjak dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Tatapannya yang tidak bisa di artikan membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati.

"Kau mengagetkanku tadi" Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya duduk membelakangi Baekhyun "Tiba-tiba pingsan begitu. Aku jadi harus pulang terlambat"

"Terlambat?" Mata Baekhyun langsung mencari keberadaan jam dinding. Jam lima sore.

' _Aku pingsan lama sekali..'_

"Kau tadi pagi tidak makan?"

"Hm eh apa? Aku makan.. iya makan" Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya, menyanggahkan kepalanya di sana "Kau tidak pulang?"

Chanyeol menoleh "Untuk apa? Lagipula orang rumah juga sudah tahu aku pulang telat"

Baekhyun diam. Kali ini hanya suara angin dan hembusan nafas mereka saja yang terdengar. Ini tidak canggung sama sekali, Baekhyun sendiri merasa takjub saat merasakan tidak hadirnya kecanggungan di antara mereka. Baekhyun lebih merasa jika dirinya nyaman di dekat Chanyeol, dan dia pun berharap Chanyeol juga merasakannya. Baekhyun berpikir mereka sudah di takdirkan merasa nyaman jika bersama.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mendongak cepat "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu" Chanyeol mengatakannya datar. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Baekhyun membuat pria cantik itu penasaran bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol "Kau kan waktu itu ikut seleksi tim paskibra, tentu saja aku tahu namamu"

Baekhyun mengaga sambil melirik ke atas " Ah, iya ya. Aku lupa" Baekhyun terkikih malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Terdengar suara aneh yang Baekhyun yakini berasal dari pria tinggi di sampingnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan yang jelas Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana tim paskibra?"

"Baik. Semua berjalan lancar"

"Tapi aku dengar ada insiden saat kalian seleksi"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Nampak tubuhnya yang tegap mulai melemah, memperlihatkan punggung panjangnya yang membungkuk "Waktu seleksi di Seoul, sepatu salah satu anggota paskibra lepas. Dan kami harus mengulang berjalan dari awal dengan poin yang di kurangi. Aku sangat kesal sampai-sampai waktu aku kembali ke sekolah aku terlihat seperti orang gila. Kancing seragai lepas, tubuh berkeringat, tidak pakai sepatu. Sungguh, jika kau waktu itu melihatku kau pasti akan tertawa"

Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil tersenyum diselingi kikihan. Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan tenang. Sebenarnya dia tahu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol waktu itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang marah dengan tubuh berkeringat dan wajah yang kusam, Baekhyun tahu itu. Semua hal yang Chanyeol lakukan di sekolah Baekhyun tahu semuanya.

Baekhyun tahu karena dia menyukai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul menanggapi cerita Chanyeol "Benarkan? Tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan tertawa" Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. Chanyeol salah. Dia tidak tertawa sedikitpun saat itu. Dia lebih tepat disebut khawatir saat tahu Chanyeol sangat kesal dan terlihat buruk. Saat itu Baekhyun ingin sekali menghampiri Chanyeol dan memakaikan sepatunya yang kebesaran, yang Baekhyun simpan di lokernya untuk Chanyeol. Ingin sekali. Tapi sayang..

Semua itu masih belum terjadi, dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi.

Karena Chanyeol belum tahu perasaannya.

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol menoleh merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik saat Baekhyun memanggilnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya tanpa alasan jelas, membuatnya sedikit bingung "Hm"

"Semangatlah. Aku tahu bebanmu sangat banyak. Menjadi pelatih sekaligus pemimpin tim paskibra, kapten tim basket sekolah, pengurus organisasi sekolah, semua kau jalankan dengan baik. Dan kegagalan waktu itu bisa jadi pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan. Itu bisa jadi ingatan agar kau tidak lupa mengencangkan ikat sepatu"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya cukup membantu. Memang benar, itu bisa di jadikan ingatan agar nanti sepatu kita tidak melayang.

"Baekhyun, kau lucu juga"

Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum. Seketika raut polos dan seburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol memujinya. Itu sungguh hal yang menyenangkan yang Baekhyun inginkan selama ini. Meskipun hanya di anggap lucu saja tapi itu sudah membuat Baekhyun senang. Kita tidak tahu kan lucu dalam hal apa? Dan Baekhyun mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya.. dan juga pengorbananmu menungguku"

"Hm. Tapi sebenarnya ada alasan lain aku menunggumu bangun"

Baekhyun kembali di buat terkejut. Kali ini terlihat sekali kalau Baekhyun mulai gugup "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena.."

"Jika aku tadi pulang aku pasti di suruh yang macam-macam dengan kakakku. Dia sedang hamil dan mintanya bukan main-main. Waktu itu pernah dia minta belikan sundae dan es krim rasa pisang tengah malam. Rasanya waktu itu aku ingin sekali menciptakan sepeda yang bisa menyetir sendiri" Chanyeol bersedekap dada dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkikih geli.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ekspresimu sangat menggemaskan" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus terkikih. Chanyeol yang awalnya mengerut sebal mulai melonggarkan otot wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul. Sekali lagi Chanyeol di buat tersenyum oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkesima melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kembali kepadanya, tapi dia tidak melihatkan itu kepada Chanyeol.

Matahari di ufuk barat mulai bersebunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi dan juga bukit kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernaung saat ini. Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dan kembali membuka percakapan.

"Tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi malam loh"

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo" Chanyeol beranjak lalu mengambil tasnya sedangkan Baekhyun turung dan memasang sepatunya. Saat itu juga Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu. siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Ini yang Baekhyun lupakan. Siapa yang membawanya? Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo karena tubuh Kyungsoo 11:12 dengannya. Baekhyun sedikit berharap kepada Chanyeol jika dirinya lah yang membawanya kesini.

"Aku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya dia saat ini tengah menjerit, tapi di dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia menjerit di hadapan Chanyeol? Bisa-bisa harapannya pupus dalam sekejap.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja" Jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan ke bawah. Chanyeol yang sudah siap pulang menyodorkan tas Baekhyun kepada pemiliknya "Tadi pria bermata bulat itu yang menitipkannya kepadaku"

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya "Kyungsoo?"

"Iya pokoknya dia. Sudahlah, ayo pulang" Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu di ikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya. Perjalanan menuju tempat parkir Baekhyun manfaatkan untuk menatap Chanyeol dari belakang. Perasaannya kepada Chanyeol semakin tumbuh. Layaknya tumbuhan yang di beri pupuk, perasaan Baekhyun juga sama. Hal-hal kecil yang seperti pupuk itulah yang membuat perasaan itu tumbuh. Dan percakapan di ruang kesehatan tadi membuat Baekhyun mulai mengerti sifat Chanyeol, membuatnya mungkin.. bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dekat dengannya, meskipun perasaan mereka berbeda.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di tempak parkir. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran saat Baekhyun mengambil sebuah sepeda yang ternyata miliknya.

"Kau juga bawa sepeda?"

"Hm. Karena aku tidak sempat olahraga jadi aku bawa sepeda ke sekolah. Sekalian olahraga maksudku"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka mulai mengayuh sepedanya bersama. Karena jalan menuju rumah mereka sama tanpa sengaja mereka bersepeda bersama. Baekhyun yang baru sadar akan hal itu tertegun sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol bergoyang di depannya "Eh?"

"Kalau mengayuh itu fokus. Kalau jatuh ujung-ujung aku lagi yang membawamu" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang fokus ke depan, tanpa melihat kanan kiri maupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mendengar Chanyeol yang mengatakan hal yang membuatnya sedikit berharap membawanya ke dalam mimpi malamnya yang kadang dia alami. Mimpi di mana Chanyeol mengakatan perasaannya, bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya. Di sebuah tempat yang indah, entah tempat apa itu. Saat ini Baekhyun berusaha untuk berpikir realistis, tapi sia-sia. Perasaan dan ego yang kuat menjadi lawan yang dominan. Tapi itu bukanlah hal buruk seperti di drama atau novel romansa jika ego bisa membuat kisah cinta menjadi rusak, ini lebih kepada ego untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol secara sehat. Secara sopan dan bisa membekas di hati. Itu yang Baekhyun inginkan. Dan dia melakukan apa yang tidak biasanya Baekhyun lakukan.

Berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun itu hal yang sangatlah umum, itu akan terasa spesial jika kita berbicara dengan seseorang yang kita sukai. Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun sudah melakukannya dan Baekhyun yakin dia bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol setelah berbicara beberapa saat. Dan buktinya dia saat ini tengah mengayuh sepeda bersama Chanyeol. Biasanya dia harus sembunyi di balik pohon ataupun tiang listrik untuk mengintip Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol sedang tersenyum memandang ke arah depan, menikmati semilir angin bersamanya.

Senyuman manis terukir di bibir tipisnya, lengan kurusnya menggenggam erat stang sepeda, kakinya yang pendek mengayuh pelan bersamaan dengan kaki panjang di sampingnya, Perasaannya semakin tumbuh tak kala melihat pemandangan di samping kirinya. Langit ufuk barat yang oranye keunguan, menciptakan atmosfer dan suasana yang berbeda bagi kedua insan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum hingga Chanyeol membuyarkan senyumnya.

"Sebulan lagi ada pentas seni. Kau mau berpartisipasi?"

"Hah? Eum.. bagaimana ya.. aku kurang percaya diri"

Chanyeol mendecih sambil tersenyum "Cobalah dulu. Jika kurang bagus jadikan ingatan"

Baekhyun terkikih sekali "Baiklah. Tapi aku tampil apa?"

"Terserah. Kau bisa menari"

Baekhyun merengut sebal "Menari? Huh! lompat tali saja aku masih gagal"

"Sulap?"

"Memangnya aku ini superhero? Sudahlah aku menonton saja"

"Menyanyi? Mungkin kau cocok. Apalagi aku pernah mendengarmu-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Chanyeol seperti tengah gugup "Mendengar apa?"

"Eum.. mendengar kau berteriak waktu itu. Iya, berteriak"

"Oh berteriak. Itu sangat mengerikan, kau pikir aku bisa bernyanyi?"

"Bernyanyilah untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Itu bisa memberimu kekuatan dan semangat. Dan mungkin juga bisa memberikan kekuatan super agar suaramu semakin bagus"

Baekhyun seketika termenung mendengar kembali ucapan Chanyeol. Untuk orang yang dia sayangi, di sayangi. Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyayanginya.

"Oke. Aku ikut"

"Benar? Kalau begitu aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam daftar" Chanyeol menyeringai. Tatapannya yang berbinar dengan semangat di dalamnya membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin nyaman dengan Chanyeol. Menyanyi.. Mungkin ini bisa jadi ajang bagi Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaannya di samping sebagai ingatan. Hal-hal kecil yang selama beberapa jam ini dia lakukan bersama Chanyeol dia gunakan sebagai awal. Dan nanti, Chanyeol.. dia akan mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini terasa sangat terang. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak momen dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi dekat, pada kenyataanya mereka juga semakin dekat. Walaupun hanya sekedar menyapa di koridor, bertemu di kantin, ataupun kadang-kadang makan siang bersama. Di saat itulah Kyungsoo bisa saja jadi obat nyamuk dan di saat itu juga Kai datang sambil menyodorkan corn dog kepada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sudah mendaftarkan Baekhyun di acara pentas seni. Baekhyun merasa gugup dan juga bingung. Gugup takut terkena demam panggung dan bingung apa yang harus dia nyanyikan. Chanyeol pernah suatu hari memberikannya sebuah mp3 player sebagai referensi musiknya tapi semuanya sama, Baekhyun masih bingung. Referensi musik Chanyeol kurang di kenal Baekhyun. Isi mp3nya kebanyakan lagu barat dan Jepang. Tapi meskipun begitu Baekhyun senang dan tetap menghargai usaha Chanyeol. Usaha untuknya, untuk Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo"

"Hm?"

"Kau suka lagu apa?"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo melahap corn dognya dengan lahapan besar "Pentas seni?"

"Hm. Referensi dari Chanyeol terlalu membingungkan.."

Kyungso menghembuskan nafas cepat sambil merasakan rasa corn dog di mulutnya "Aku suka lagu-lagu dari band-band indie. Apa itu bisa membantu?"

Baekhyun merengek lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja. Kyungsoo harus kembali memaklumi tingkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat drama tersebut "Hm.. bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi lagu itu? Itu loh, original soudtrack dramanya Song Joongki"

"Yang mana?"

"Ish. Yang dinyanyikan Chen. Kau tidak tau Chen? Penyanyi yang mukanya mirip Jongdae"

"Kalau itu aku tahu. Tapi.. apa aku bisa menyanyikannya nanti? Suaraku kan tidak cukup bagus untuk memukau penonton, apalagi Chanyeol.."

"Baek.." Kyungsoo menggenggam sebelah bahu Baekhyun "Masalah bagus atau tidaknya nanti. Sekarang kau itu harus mencari lagu yang pas. Kau bilang mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu lewat lagu yang mau kau nyanyikan, iya kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas "Lalu aku harus menyanyi apa?"

"Sudah aku bilang lagunya Chen!" Kyungsoo berteriak tanpa sadar, membuat Baekhyun hampir jatuh dari kursinya begitupun juga yang lainnya. Kantin mendadak sepi, tapi semua kembali normal berkat cengiran Kyungsoo.

"Percaya padaku Baek lagu ini bagus. Dramanya saja sukses, kau tidak percaya padaku? Kalau begitu sana percaya sama Song Joongki!" Kyungsoo memalingkan muka sambil bersedekap dada. Baekhyun terkikih kecil "Baik baik. Aku coba saranmu, my beloved friend" Baekhyun menepuk lengan Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga senyum muncul di bibir Kyungsoo "Begitu dong"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sementara tak jauh dari sana, lebih tepatnya di lapangan utama sekolah terlihat beberapa orang dan pekerja yang tengah sibuk memberi garis di di lapangan utama. Nampaknya pentas seni sudah semakin dekat, dan itu berarti Chanyeol sedang sibuk-sibuknya karena sebagai pengurus organisasi sekolah dia harus ikut membantu proyek ini. Dan kebetulan sekali dia yang mengurusi bagian pentas seni dan membuat waktu luangnya semakin sedikit.

"Chanyeol, apa ini sudah cukup?"

"Ya ini sudah. Sekarang kau data sudah berapa lampu yang kita beli"

"Baik"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Pekerjaan cukup menguras tenaga karena dia harus bolak balik lapangan-kantor guru. Selama dua minggu ini dia sibuk mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pentas seni. Dari data peserta hingga panggung, semua Chanyeol terlibat bersama guru kesiswaan yang juga sebagai penanggung jawab semua kegiatan di sekolah. Dia bukan ketua, tapi dia salah satu yang terpenting saat ini. Dan di sela-sela pekerjaannya terkadang Baekhyun menyemangatinya dari jauh, dari balik pohon. Chanyeol merasa terhibur saat Baekhyun melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dulu, saat dia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun dia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang pemalu, sampai sebelum dia pertama kali duduk di samping Baekhyun waktu itu. Wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatinya juga ikut berdetak seperti jantungnya. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin dia hanya terpesona dengan wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya cukup manis. Tapi lama-kelamaan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap berpikir positif, mungkin hanya masuk angin ataupun hanya perasaan sesaat saja.

"Chanyeol!" Yang di panggil menoleh. Mendapati Kai yang berkeringat membuat wajahnya mengkerut "Apa?"

"Huh! aku mencarimu satu sekolah eh ternyata kau di sini"

"Maaf maaf. Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Itu.." Kai berjongkok lalu duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya "Kris hyung bertanya tentang aggarannya. Dia bilang apa sudah di selesaikan?"

"Oh anggaran.. bilang sama Kris hyung, aku belum membuatnya. Aku juga bilang jika sudah tidak ada yang di butuhkan lagi aku akan membuatnya. Yang bersangkutan sudah aku himbau untuk minta struk kalau membeli barang-barang. Tinggal aku minta dan jumlah semuanya"

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus kembali berlari demi beberapa ucapan darimu Park Chanyeol" Tatapan sinis dari kai membuat Chanyeol tersenyum canggung "iya iya. Terserah dirimu saja" pinta Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sama.

Kai mengangguk dengan mata terpejam sejenak lalu matanya yang tajam kembali terbuka dan menatap depannya "Kau akan tampil?"

"Hm"

"Biar aku tebak. Menyanyi?"

"Kau ternyata mengenalku dengan baik"

Kai mendecih lalu menatap Chanyeol meremehkan "Dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupku, lima tahun hidupku aku habiskan bertemu denganmu. Lima tahun itu hitungan diriku bertemu denganmu loh, bukan sepenuhnya hidupku"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai yang terkesan aneh dan bodoh, menurutnya "Iya aku menyanyi"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyanyi?"

Chanyeol tercekat di dalam hatinya. Untuk siapa dia bernyanyi? Itu jadi pertanyaan besar saat ini. Untuk hobi? Emosi? Ego? Mood? Atau jenis mahluk hidup bernama manusia? Entahlah.

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin saja"

"Bukan untuk Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Jelas saja. Beberapa hari ini aku lihat kau semakin terbuka dengan adik kelas gedung sebelah itu. Aku jadi curiga, makanya aku bilang begitu"

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar "Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Hanya sebatas kenalan saja"

"Kenalan? Kalau hanya kenalan kenapa kau menyapanya? Kenapa kau merekomendasikan lagu untuknya? Kenapa kau mengajaknya makan siang? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kai menembakkan serangan udara yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit menyadari satu hal. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Hanya kenalan? Kenalan bisa sedekat itu? Ini membingungkan.

"Kau tahu. Aku melihat gelagatmu saat ini, kau seperti kumbang yang kebingungan mencari rumahnya. Kau bingung sendiri bagaimana dirimu saat ini. Bingung dengan apa yang kau lakukan" Kai berdecak lalu menggeleng tidak menyangka, seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi kebingungan karena ucapannya dan juga karena adik kelas gedung sebelah itu, Baekhyun.

"Hei kawan. Ini sama seperti masalah kau akan menyanyi. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" Kai menyeringai lalu beranjak dari tanah lapangan "Mau kemana?"

"Memberikan mandat kepada yang mulia ketua organisasi, tuan Wu Yifan. Sudahlah, jika kau tidak ingin memikirkannya ya menyanyi saja. Kalau kau penasaran yang resapi saja perkataanku. Dah!"

Chanyeol ingin menyeret Kai kembali tapi kecepatan berlari Kai tidak bisa di kalahkan. Chanyeol berdecak sebal, sekarang pikirannya penuh oleh kata-kata Kai. Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Untuk apa dia bernyanyi? Untuk siapa?

Banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak membuatnya membuang waktu. Chanyeol langsung membuang pikirannya tentang kata-kata Kai tadi dan beranjak pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Meskipun dia membuangnya tapi entah kenapa pikiran itu kembali lagi seperti aliran listrik yang kuat.

' _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

Pentas seni tinggal menghitung hari. Baekhyun saat ini tengah di lapangan indoor sekolah. Bukan karena apa dia datang kesini, tentu saja dia di hukum membersihkan lapangan karena terlambat dua puluh menit. Sebenarnya jika sekarang bukan pelajarang Wang Laoshi, dia tidak akan di hukum seberat ini. Tapi Baekhyun berpikir kejadian ini ada hikmahnya. Dia bisa berlatih menyanyi untuk pentas seni nanti. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali terus tersenyum meningat wajah Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk ikut menyanyi, wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum membalas lambaiannya, Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya saat makan siang. Dia sangat menyukainya.

Dan Baekhyun merindukannya.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol sedang sibuk" Baekhyun mengucapkannya tepat saat pintu terbuka. Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara yang cukup keras tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Oh! Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol.."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seringai tak lupa juga menghiasi wajahnya "Aku.. sedang di hukum. Kau?"

"Di hukum?" Chanyeol berjalan sambil merealisasikan ketidakpercayaannya dengan Baekhyun "Kau terlambat?"

"I-iya aku telat. Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Membolos"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penonton "Aku sudah sangat lelah dengan persiapan pentas seni, makanya aku kesini agar tidak stres" Chanyeol lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Baekhyun terus memperhatikannya hingga senyum tipis muncul dari bibirnya. Sebuah mp3 player.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa mp3?" Rasa penasaran Baekhyun akhirnya tersalurkan. Selama Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah membawa handphone ke sekolah. Hanya mp3 yang biasanya menemani Chanyeol jika di lihat dari mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memperhatikan mp3nya "Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu secara penuh. Tanpa di ganggu oleh notif Line ataupun yang lainnya. Itu saja. Tapi kenapa kau tahu kalau aku selalu membawa mp3?"

Baekhyun tercekat tiba-tiba "Ah itu.. aku hanya lihat secara sekilas saja. Setiap aku berpapasan denganmu hampir aku melihat kau biasanya membawa mp3. Hehe"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya sambil menutup mulutnya "Kau ada-ada saja. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Wang Laoshi bisa marah nanti" Ucapnya sambil memasang headset dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

Baekhyun cengir lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengepel. Entah karena pikiran Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah lambat atau bagaimana, Baekhyun baru sadar sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu kalau sekarang Wang Laoshi mengajar di kelasnya? Gedungnya dengan Chanyeol berbeda. Anak kelas XII tidak pernah datang ke gedung anak kelas XI jika memang tidak ada keperluan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang "Chanyeol"

"Hm?" Tanyanya balik dengan mata terpejam dan bersender "Saat datang ke sekolah.. kau langsung ke sini?"

"Iya. Aku malas sekali mau ke kelas" Jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun akhirnya di buat penasaran oleh pria tinggi di belakangnya ini. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena wajah Wang Laoshi sudah membayanginya terlebih dahulu.

Di saat Baekhyun sibuk mengepel tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan karena..

"Aku tersenyum bukan karena lagu yang aku dengarkan" Chanyeol mengatakannya dimana Baekhyun berada jauh di pojok lapangan. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

' _Kenapa kau membuatku mengerti sesuatu Byun Baekhyun?'_

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa "Kau.. orang yang baik. Sangat baik"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia seperti terkena panah cupid, mungkin lagi "Terima kasih"

"Dan juga aku mau tanya.."

Baekhyun diam menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya "Kenapa kau ingin menyanyi?"

"Apa?"

"Saat aku ajak kau untuk menyanyi, kau mengiyakan. Boleh aku tahu apa alasannya?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya. Bagaimana cara dia mengatakannya? Apa dia harus bilang 'aku menyanyi karenamu' atau 'semua alasannya adalah dirimu'. Hukh! Bisa bisa Baekhyun mati berdiri sambil menggenggam alat pel.

"Itu.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Karena aku ingin menyanyikannya kepada seseorang"

Sesak menyelubungi diri Chanyeol. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu saat ini, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Mendengar alasan Baekhyun membuatnya seperti merasa bersalah, sesak.

"Untuk seseorang?"

"Hm" Jawabnya dengan anggukan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun lepas saat ini. Senyum pahit dan tatapan sendu Baekhyun membuatnya sesak, sekali lagi Chanyeol menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu dengan semua yang Baekhyun lakukan, ekpresi Baekhyun, semuanya.

"Aku menyanyikannya untukmu"

Chanyeol memincingkan mata "Baekhyun-"

"Senior Park Chanyeol aku menyukaimu"

Suara Baekhyun yang lantang mampu menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol yang bulat seperti terkena sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat tidak percaya. Tangan kekar itu perlahan melepas headset yang menggantung di telinganya masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Perasaan yang sangatlah berbeda.

"Byun Baekhyun-"

"Aku menyukai senior!" Suara Baekhyun kali ini tidak bisa Chanyeol tolak. Suaranya menyiratkan rasa kesal dan sakit, sedangkan saat ini wajah itu telah di rembesi oleh cairan bening yang penuh makna. Chanyeol kali ini menatap Baekhyun nanar.

"Aku sudah lelah menyembunyikan ini! Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol!"

"Sejak kapan? Kau.. menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia terlebih dahulu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bengkaknya yang sudah dia tidak pedulikan "semenjak aku di keluarkan dari paskibra"

Chanyeol kaku. Meskipun pikirannya berjalan, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan.

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, mengusap bekas air matanya sendiri dengan perasaan kecewa. Ekspresi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia belum bisa menerima semua yang di katakan Baekhyun. Sungguh, presepsi yang meyakinkan namun juga meragukan.

"Ah Sudahlah. Bicara apa aku ini. Bodoh" Gerutunya sendiri, seperti berbicara dengan angin. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menaruh kembali alat pel, meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

Grep!

Baekhyun menghangat bukan main. Matanya kini bagaikan sumber yang kering, yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluar air dengan deras. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan kekar yang biasanya melempar bola ke ring basket sedang memeluknya. Bau ini, Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Senior apa yang kau-"

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Bagaimana caranya baik-baik saja.." Baekhyun mulai terisak. Chanyeol kembali merasakan sesak yang sangat membingungkan "Kalau sekarang kau memelukku"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Matanya menatap condong ke atas, mengulum bibirnya sendiri "Aku memelukmu.."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lama"

Baekhyun masih terisak. Hatinya seketika hancur, rasa terima kasih Chanyeol baginya bagaikan peluru yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sakitnya bukan main.

"Hm" Jawab Baekhyun dengan penuh ketidakrelaan. Saat ini dia hanya ingin kembali ke kelas dan rela menghabiskan dua jam pelajaran lagi demi Wang Laoshi dan matematika.

Tangan kekar itu akhirnya melemah, melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun. Saat itu juga pria mungil itu langsung berlari kencang, menghilang dari hadapan pria tinggi yang sangat dia sukai itu. Dia tidak ingin perasaannya terus tumbuh, walaupun sekarang sudah perasaannya sudah tumbuh layaknya pohon beringin.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang di tunggu telah tiba. Semua sudah di persiapkan dengan matang, mulai dari panggung hingga penampilan yang akan di tampilkan. Semua menyambut antusias acara ini, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia merasa semuanya jadi mendung setelah kejadian 'thanks giving' yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Rasanya sakit saat tahu Chanyeol hanya berterima kasih atas perasaannya, tapi Baekhyun juga harus sadar akan satu hal..

Perasaan tidak bisa di paksakan.

Dan saat dia kembali menyanyikan lagu pilihannya, dia merasakan nyeri, sakit.

Dirinya saat ini tengah duduk di kursi yang dulu ia duduki bersama Chanyeol. Persis, tidak ada perubahan posisi. Matanya yang sendu menatap panggung yang jika di lihat secara seksama cukup megah untuk acara pentas seni. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari manusia tiang yang saat ini tengah mondar mandir meladeni anak buahnya yang nampaknya minta di beri tonjokan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin acara cepat berakhir dan dia bisa tidur dengan air mata yang merembes tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Mata sipit itu melirik jam dinding besar yang tergantung di atas gedung utama sekolah "Dua jam lagi"

Para tamu mulai berdatangan, dan di saat itu juga matahari mulai bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi itu, deretan gedung mewah yang dia lihat bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihatnya sekilas lalu beranjak dari duduknya, pergi ke arah panggung, mulai bersiap untuk acara nanti. Untung saja dia dapat urutan cukup awal, jadi dia tidak harus tersiksa melihat Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir. Hah.. sungguh melelahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak awal acara, semua tamu terlihat puas dengan penampilan para peserta. Chanyeol pun juga begitu, dia terlihat lebih baik saat tahu bagaimana ekspresi para tamu yang dia pikir akan terlihat seperti muka Yaoming di salah satu meme yang dia pernah lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat ini tiba giliran Baekhyun menyanyi. Sesaat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah fokus mendengarkan Kai yang tengah memberi pengarahan kepadanya. Sekilas melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit bergetar, tapi itu dia lewati begitu saja saat tugas demi tugas datang menghampirinya.

"Nah! Penampilan selanjutnya ini tidak kalah mengagumkan. Kita sambut pria imut kita, Byun Baekhyun!"

Mendengar Jondae yang berhenti bicara, Baekhyun langsung naik ke atas panggung besar itu. Saat kakinya berhenti dan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah penonton, detak jantungnya serasa sedang mengikuti motoGP ataupun F1. Baekhyun menatap polos para tamu dari ujung ke ujung, lalu dengan pelan dia mulai berbicara.

"Halo, saya Byun Baekhyun"

Mendengar suara familiar itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun sedang memberikan intronya, begitu yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini. Dan tanpa sadar senyuman tersungging dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu.. em.."

Mendengar Baekhyun yang bingung tapi di buat buat membuat semua orang tertawa lepas, tidak terkecuali Chanyeol. Sepertinya tingkah Baekhyun telah menghibur hatinya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Ah! Lagu ini pasti kalian semua tahu. Baiklah, ayo mulai"

Lagu mulai terdengar. Wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah terkejut mengingat nada awal dari lagu ini. Lagu ini..

 _Langkahku terasa berat_

 _Berjuang untuk mengejar dirimu_

 _Bayanganmu di jalan-jalan saat matahari terbenam_

 _Nampak sedih untuk beberapa alasan_

 _Seperti hati yang sakit di langit yang gelap_

 _Bintang yang bersinar terang_

 _Mimpi bodohku dan cinta yang ku lindungi_

 _Terukir di dalam bintang_

Baekhyun menyanyikannya dengan sangat baik, lebih baik dari perkiraan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah termenung menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menghayati lagunya. Kyungsoo tahu maksud Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu ini. Yah, walaupun dia sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak menyanyikan lagu pilihannya. Tapi itu bukan jadi masalah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyun bisa meyelesaikan acara ini, dengan segala alasan yang akan dia katakan saat di tanya oleh siapapun yang bertanya kepadanya.

 _Apakah kau melupakan hari-hari yang telah berlalu?_

 _Lagu yang pernah kita dengarkan?_

 _Selama ini aku selalu merindukan wajah tersenyummu yang bersinar_

 _di dalam hatiku sebagai keajaiban kecil._

 _Ingatlah bahwa semua itu adalah cinta_

 _Ketika hatimu merasakan kesepian_

 _Jangan lupakan kau tidak sendirian_

 _Ingatlah diriku sampai aku bisa mencapai bintangmu_

Chanyeol termenung, termenung, dan termenung. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, yang jelas saat ini dia tidak ingin menerima pertanyaan apapun maupun yang lainnya. Mendengar Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu seakan membuatnya merasa sakit. Lebih tepatnya bersalah.

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol pergi dari acara, meninggalkan jurnalnya di atas meja terdekat. Dia tidak ingin kalut dalam perasaan Baekhyun yang dia yakini tengah sedih meraung raung, terbukti dengan lagu dan suaranya yang meyakinkan.

Menjauh. Hal yang paling mudah di lakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi sayang.. Suara akan selalu teringat di dalam otak. Begitupun juga bagi Chanyeol, suara Baekhyun yang menggema, arti lagu itu, semuanya. Otak Chanyeol tidak ingin dan bisa menghapusnya, semuanya terukir layaknya takdir.

 _Tunggu aku, sampai aku menemukan cara untukmu_

 _Menjdi bintang, agar tidak pernah kehilangan satu sama lain lagi_

 _Tunggu sedikit lagi, sampai aku bisa mencapai bintangmu_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tiga tahun kemudian._

"Baekhyun!"

"Hm?" Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah berbalik langsung tersiksa karena Kyungsoo yang memeluknya tanpa permisi "Kyung hei! Lepas! Kau berat!"

"Baek, aku juara satu lagi!"

"Iya iya aku tahu itu! Sekarang lepaskan!"

Kyungsoo spontan melepaskan pelukannya, cengiran tidak bisa di tahan lagi oleh Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti "Selamat ya, kau peringkat satu lagi"

"Hehe. Terima kasih. Kau juga, selamat naik ke peringat delapan"

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan "hm". Itu saja. Kyungsoo memaklumi itu, dan dia selalu memaklumi Baekhyun.

"Oh ya Baek. Ayo ke lapangan indoor. Ada pertandingan basket"

"Basket?"

"Iya. Aku sudah beli dua tiket. Acaranya sejam lagi. Ayo nonton! Ini juga sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepadamu karena sudah setia menjadi sahabatku"

"Kau mengajakku menonton basket?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat "Hm!"

"Pertandingan siapa?"

"Itu.. Slam dunk nation dan.. White Tiger Incheon"

Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan mata, dia menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya kala tahu jika universitasnya akan bertanding dengan White Tiger Incheon, klub basket Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo aku hei!" Tubuh Baekhyun ditarik begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo menuju tempat parkir. Kyungsoo langsung menyerahkan helm dan kunci vespa kepada Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja kau yang menyetir!" Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan bibir dan naik ke atas vespa. Kyungsoo tanpa rasa bersalah langsung duduk di belakang Baekhyun "Ayo jalan"

Bunyi mesin motor vespa terdengar jelas hingga mereka pergi dengan perasaan yang bekecamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Slam Dunk fighting!"

"White Tiger go go go!"

Riuh penonton tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. Para siswa maupun penonton dari luar tidak berhenti menyerukan tim andalannya. Tidak seperti biasanya lapangan indoor universitas ramai seperti saat ini. Itu karena universitas Baekhyun adalah tuan rumah untuk pertandingan basket antar universitas se-Korea Selatan.

"Kyung, ini sudah masuk ke pencemaran suara"

Kyungsoo mengerenyit "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku bilang ini sudah masuk pencemaran suara!" Tekan Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga. Kyungsoo hanya meng 'iya' kan dengan suara yang terdengar kecil bagi Baekhyun. Tentu saja kecil, mereka sedang ada di antara kerumunan orang yang teriakannya tidak kalah hebat dari suara guntur.

Mereka akhirnya duduk setelah sekian lama mencari tempat duduk yang mereka harap masih tersisa. Mereka duduk di bagian tengah sebelah kanan jika di lihat dari sisi kiri. Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo meskipun saat ini hatinya tengah berdenyut nyeri tidak jelas.

Seketika ingatan itu kembali muncul di dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Dimana dia dan Chanyeol saling diam sampai saat ini. Hingga Chanyeol lulus, hingga upacara kelulusan itu tiba, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan sepatah kata padanya. Hanya tatapan tanpa arti yang dia dapatkan, tanpa kata dan suaranya yang sangat Baekhyun rindukan. Alhasil saat hari kelulusan Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan sambil menangis meraung raung. Dengan rasa penyesalan dan kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri maupun Chanyeol.

Tak terasa tiba-tiba pundaknya di tepuk. Baekhyun pun menoleh "Hm?"

"Pertandingannya di mulai. Dan lihat kesana"

Baekhyun menoleh sesuai dengan yang Kyungsoo bilang. Seketika tatapannya berubah saat melihat siluet yang tinggi itu tengah menatapnya. Tatapannya yang tidak bisa di artikan membuat hati Baekhyun kembali berdenyut. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan muka, menghindari rasa sakitnya dan juga air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Maaf Baek"

"Tidak Kyung. Aku saja yang terlalu terbawa perasaan" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat senyum Baekhyun. Mereka kembali fokus kepada pertandingan.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Teriakan sesekali terdengar dengan lantang tak kala masing-masing tim memasukkan bola dan mendapat poin. Kyungsoo juga tidak mau kalah saat White Tiger Incheon terus mencetak poin, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali memperhatikan Kyungsoo begitu juag dengan pertandingan, tak lupa juga siluet tinggi yang selama ini mendiami hatinya itu.

Shoot!

Chanyeol mencetak poin di saat detik-detik terakhir pertandingan. Dengan senyuman bangga dia menunjukkan kehebatannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan perasaan bangga pula teman-temannya memeluknya layaknya boneka teddy bear yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat bahagia di seberang sana. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah sukses saat ini, pikir Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan air mataya jatuh, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo khawatir maupun Chanyeol. Meskipun dia terlihat kuat di luar, tapi di hatinya dia masih sedikit berharap jika Chanyeol akan memeluknya lagi dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Tangannya yang kurus mencengkram lengan kaos Kyungsoo. Spontan pria bermata bulat itu menoleh "Ada apa Baek?"

"Ayo pulang" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara parau sambil menunduk dalam. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun yang bertingkah aneh segera menuntun Baekhyun berdiri dan bersiap-siap keluar.

Nging!

Semua tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti mic di dalam lapangan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol tengah duduk di tengah lapangan dengan gitar yang tergenggam manis di tangannya. Terlihat jauh memang, tapi Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tengah menatapnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Tak lama kemudian Kai datang dengan membawa mic dengan langkah yang sopan.

"Psst Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh. Kai menyeringai manis "Fighting" bisiknya dengan suara seksinya. Chanyeol mendecih setelah Kai pergi kembali ke tempatnya.

Chanyeol mulai berbicara "Ehm. Selamat sore semuanya"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Em.. sebenarnya bukan rencana yang matang, ini hanya keinginanku yang tertunda. Selama hidupku sebagai orang dewasa aku merasa mengalami masa yang dimana aku selalu memikirkannya dan juga selalu merasa bersalah kepadanya.."

"Itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya. Lagu ini.. setelah dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu waktu itu aku baru sadar jika dia menyanyikannya untukku. Dan sekarang, aku akan menyanyikannya untuknya"

Riuh kembali terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh ke segala arah, merasa heran dan malu seketika. Dia melumat bibirnya sendiri hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya perlahan.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of you feet_

 _Will you mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will you eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Suaranya, Baekhyun sangat rindu. Suara yang biasanya dapat dia dengar di dekatnya maupun lewat pengeras suara sekolah sekarang kembali hadir di telinganya. Tubuh tingginya pun juga terlihat jauh di depannya. Kenyataan yang konyol bahwa Baekhyun masih menyukai Chanyeol. Ah bukan bukan..

Baekhyun mencintainya.

 _Darlin' I will_

 _Be Lovein' you_

 _Till we're seventy_

 _Baby my heart_

 _Could still fall as hard_

 _At twenty three_

 _I'm thinkin' bout how_

Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyiannya sendiri. Para penonton yang saat itu tengah termenung merasa sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol.

"Maaf semuanya. Tapi aku ingin menyanyikan bagian selanjutya bersama dia"

Lagi-lagi. Suara riuh membuat Baekhyun malu seketika. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil lalu menatap Baekhyun "Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau turun dan bernyanyi bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Kali ini riuh dan tatapan penasaran muncul datang bersamaan. Kyungsoo terkikik manis lalu mendorong kecil Baekhyun. Dengan segala rasa yang dia miliki sekarang, Baekhyun berjalan dan turun menuju lapangan untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tatapan polos nan penuh selidik kepada Chanyeol. Sontak Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyuman penuh arti. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Baekhyun berhenti.

"Park Chanyeol-"

"Bernyanyi saja dulu. Ini" Baekhyun menatap mic yang Chanyeol ulurkan untuknya. Baekhyun mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang, tidak mengindahkan egonya yang bisa saja membuatnya lebih sakit lagi.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dan mulai memetik gitarnya.

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just a touch of the hand_

 _Me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _I just wanna tell you I'am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your lovin' arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of the thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Maybe we found love right we're we are_

Baekhyun melemas. Chanyeol mendadak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Di saat tangannya tengah menyentuh pundak Baekhyun di saat itulah pelukan hangat menghampiri Chanyeol dengan cepatnya.

Isakan terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Rasa senang dan haru menyelimuti lapangan indoor, membuat Chanyeol memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis"

"Aku maunya menangis, kau jangan ikut campur urusanku" suaranya terdengar jelas. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dan mulai berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan menangis"

"Tidak" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang tenggelam di balik dada Chanyeol. Dengan senyum lembut Chanyeol mengelus dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dengan wajah penuh air mata Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendongak.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu lari waktu itu"

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan benda cair itu. Chanyeol dengan perlahan menyekanya. Tangan kekas Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan dengan jelas dan itu membuat darahnya berdesir "Aku tidak tahu bahwa setelah kejadian itu, hidupku berubah"

"Aku menyukaimu" Lanjut Chanyeol, tatapannya berubah lemah "entah sejak kapan. Dan juga.."

Chanyeol mulai mendekat. Riuh terdengar dengan kencang, lebih kecang malah. Baekhyun yang nyatanya terkejut dengan kelakuan Chanyeol hanya diam diam saat Chanyeol menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Dalam waktu singkat itulah Baekhyun bisa merasakan suatu hal yang baru dari Chanyeol, sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi lebih baik saat ini. Lumatan yang Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya menegang dan darahnya berdesir kuat.

Akhirnya tautan itu terlepas. Chanyeol mulai kembali berbicara dengan suara baritonenya.

"Aku mencintaimu semenjak kau pergi dari hadapanku"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerejap, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Aku tahu kau saat ini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, maafkan aku-"

"Chanyeol bodoh"

"Hah?"

"Chanyeol bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, dan akhirnya kau mencintaiku. Kenapa lama sekali.." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan suara manisnya, Chanyeol tertawa lalu sedikit membungkuk dan mencolek hidung Chanyeol "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Makanya aku percaya diri sekali menyanyikannya untukmu"

"Aku merindukanmu" pinta Baekhyun "Aku juga"

"Aku tersiksa"

"Aku juga"

Baekhyun mulai sedikit tersenyum "Aku selalu memikirkanmu"

"Aku juga"

"Jangan mengombal"

"Aku tidak menggombal. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan"

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya "Sudahlah. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu kan?"

"Hm. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu.. gendong aku pulang"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai "Aku mau di gendong"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kencang lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam "Begitu? Setelah aku mengakui perasaanku kau jadi kurang ajar begitu?"

Baekhyun seketika gelagapan. Chanyeol nampaknya marah karena dirinya yang begitu percaya diri minta di gendong "Ah aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, aku hei!"

Chanyeol menggendongnya ala pengantin. Baekhyun seketika merasa malu tak kala Chanyeol juga mengecup bibirnya "Chanyeol.."

"Mau pulang kan? Lewat mana? Naik apa?"

"Turunkan saja aku.."

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sayang kamu!"

Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga berlari dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Terdengar teriak da tawa mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa bahagia menguar di saat mereka lewat di antara orang-orang yang menjadi saksi di mana mereka kembali bertemu. Kembali dengan perasaan yang baru. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka saling mencintai.

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
